Mass Effect: Song of Victors
by Adelphos
Summary: There are few moments which require a delicate touch to capture the weight of the moment.  The reclamation of humanity's home is no exception.  Does Shepard truly understand the responsibility before him?


Mass Effect: Song of Victors

By: Adelphos

"Commander, we're receiving a priority message from Admiral Hackett, requesting to come aboard" Joker called over the comm.

Amidst the frantic preparation for the reclamation of Earth, Shepard paged back, "Permission Granted."

As the Normandy docked with the Admiral's flagship, Shepard allowed himself a moment of consideration of the vast scope of the armada before him. "EDI," he asked, "How many ships are assembled here?"

"There are 31,283 capital ships, and at least 50000 support craft and fighters. I have not calculated the exact number. Would you like me to do so, Commander?"

"That won't be necessary, EDI"

With a reverberating thud, the docking hatch connected, and the airlock opened.

Hackett, a group of marines, and a few support staff came aboard. Hackett approached Shepard, receiving and giving a salute in return. "Commander, are you ready to bring the might of the galaxy against the Reapers?"

"Absolutely. My crew is ready and waiting, Admiral."

"Excellent. Then let us begin."

As they approached the galaxy map, the weight of this momentous occasion weighed heavily in the Command center, but no one spoke of it. Hackett ascended to the platform and began to speak.

"_Never before have so many come together from all quarters of the galaxy. But never before have we faced an enemy such as this. The Reapers will show us no mercy; we must give them no quarter. They will terrorize our populations. We must stand fast in the face of that terror. They will advance until our last city falls, but we will not fall. We will prevail. Each of us will be defined by our actions in the coming battle. Stand fast, stand strong. Stand together. Hackett out."_

He turned to Shepard. "I trust you have made adequate preparation for what happens next? The Normandy is to be the first ship through the relay, and is going to be the focal point of this attack. The entire galaxy will be waiting on your command, so we must do this right."

Shepard answered. "Admiral, this is a great responsibility laid upon my shoulders. I have sought to treat it with the degree of respect and dramatics it requires. We are as ready as we are going to be. If you will excuse me sir, I must suit up for the landing, and take my position."

**-Fifteen Minutes Later-**

Shepard stood behind Joker, watching the fleets jostle for position as they prepared for the entry to the Sol Relay.

"Commander, we are 5 minutes out from entering the relay. "

"Thanks, Joker. EDI, open a channel to all ships."

"The channel is open, Commander."

"All ships, this is Shepard. By now you are aware that we are moments away from entering the relay, and taking back our world. We have prepared for this moment for months, and it is now time to show the galaxy what it means to be human! Take your positions, and await my signal."

Shepard closed the channel, and paged the engineering deck.

"Donnelly, is everything ready down there?"

"Aye, Commander, my board is green, and we are awaiting your order to proceed. I have everything ready on my end, and so do Gabby and Adams."

"Excellent. Proceed on my mark."

The Normandy entered the relay, with the rest of the fleet nipping at its heels.

"Commander, we enter the Sol system in 30 seconds. We're only going to get one shot at this."

"I've got that Joker, don't worry, this is going to work. All ships, this is Shepard. We are go for Homecoming. I repeat, we are go for Homecoming. Open channels to all frequencies."

The Normandy exited the Relay, and Shepard spoke a single command. "Begin!"

Down in engineering, Kenneth Donnelly took a deep breath, and set about his specifically assigned task. All across the fleet, on every Alliance ship, the same scene repeated over and over again. As one, they acted as unified force.

Garrus, Tali and Liara looked up in confusion as a discordant sound filled the air. Javik merely glanced at the speaker, and went back to his meditations. All through the fleet, those races allied to humanity let confusion pass briefly through them, and returned to their battle focus. Their confusion turned to emotion once that sound reached its ultimate form. It was not noise; it was a single piece of music, reaching to the very soul of humanity.

Humanity had returned to its birthplace, and was crying out with a single voice for vengeance, crying out through the mouthpiece of the many musicians positioned throughout the fleet. There was only one instrument worthy enough for such a task, only one that had the reputation. Gabby and Adams merely watched in silence as Kenneth poured his heart and soul into the sack of air and tubes in his hands, bringing forth the rage and passion of the billions silenced. Even as the fleet kept pouring through the relay, the music only got louder and more intense.

And then the music faded, but the hardened souls of steel and fire stood ready for battle. The bravery of humanity was brought to the fore, as it always had been through the simple act of such a well-known anthem, and the heart of humanity shown forth. Victory was the only possible outcome, no matter how high the cost might be, an ideal that has always been at the heart of any Scotsman. Indeed, Shepard had specifically asked that the fleet bring out every piper they could for this moment, so that '_Scotland the Brave' _may once again awaken the warrior poet within.

Now, though, the battle loomed, and with moral high, the fleets opened fire. The final chapter had begun. The ending, however, has yet to be written.


End file.
